falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chemist
|games2 =FNV |requires2 =Level 14 Medicine 60 |ranks2 =1 |effects2 =Increased duration for chem effects |baseid2 = |games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Intelligence 7 Level 1/16/32/45 |ranks3 =4 |effects3 =Increased duration of chems' effects |baseid3 =see table |games4 =FO76 |requires4 =Level 34 |ranks4 =1 |cardpoints4=1 Intelligence |effects4 =You get double the quantity when you craft chems |baseid4 =see table |footer = Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas perk image Fallout 4 perk image }} Chemist is a perk in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, and Fallout 76. ''Fallout 3'' Effects This perk doubles the active time for chems. List of items The following items will work with this perk. Notes * This perk synergizes well with the Chem Resistant perk, the latter providing a 50% resistance against addiction. * Chemist affects any item which also influences the Chems Taken statistic. * Though it specifically states that chems will last twice as long, it affects anything you can get addicted to, including alcohol. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' List of items Notes * While the perk's name would suggest that it only affects chems, it actually affects all aid items with positive effects. * Synergizes well with Chem Resistant, Fast Times, Day Tripper, Logan's Loophole (if you don't plan to take Chem Resistant as this makes it redundant), Whiskey Rose and a high Survival skill. * This perk also affects Stealth Boys, making them last 4 minutes. Combined with Stealth Girl, they can last over 8 minutes. Bugs * Descriptions of items which include the item's duration are not updated to reflect the extended duration when the Chemist perk is taken. Examples of such items are RadAway, stimpaks and purified water. ''Fallout 4'' In addition to the Chemist perk affecting the duration of chems, ranks in Chemist are needed to unlock some recipes at the chemistry station usable in settlements. Effects Notes * Because each effect is evaluated separately, it is possible for only some effects from a chem to be boosted. * Your Pip-Boy will show the enhanced duration of chems, though when viewing items in e.g. the crafting interface you will still see the default chem duration. * Works well with the BioCommMesh mod for chest armor pieces. A single use of jet will last 30 seconds with rank 4 of Chemist, and for 45 seconds with rank 4 of Chemist and the BioCommMesh mod. * In the Survival mode, Chemist rank 1 is required to manufacture many items that previously required no rank in the skill, such as a stimpak. * When viewing the perk the "potion created" sound effect from Skyrim, another Bethesda RPG, can be heard. * Chemist lengthens the duration of the heal over time of many different items, including RadAway, without modifying the healing per second, which results in a higher amount healed. * The bonus duration also applies to most negative effects from a chem. * As with Fallout: New Vegas, this perk also increases the HP effect of many edible aid items including plants, raw meat and pre-War packaged foods. ''Fallout 76'' Chemist only possesses a single rank, making it the most perk efficient crafting skill in Fallout 76. It no longer extends duration, that perk is instead called Chem Fiend. Effects Notes * Perk also works with Stimpak: diluted, RadAway: diluted, and Rad-X: diluted to craft 4 instead of their normal quantity of 2. Gallery FO4 Chemist loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide from Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks de:Apotheker es:Químico fr:Chimie pl:Chemik ru:Химик uk:Хімік